Love And Marrige
by snowgem33
Summary: Timmy is trying to get used to the idea of being married to his former boss, even if it is just so he can stay in the country. Russell wants to know what happens now that they are married, even if it is just a green card marriage.


HE WAS MARRIED TO RUSSELL DUNBAR. HELL MUST HAVE OFFICIALLY FROZEN OVER. JUST AS JEFF DECLARED "SO IT'S NOT IN MY MIND ANYMORE. YOU TWO ARE LEGALLY GAY." THE REALITY SET IN. THIS WAS GOING TO BE _HELL._...

* * *

For whatever bizarre reason, Russell decided to drag him away from Jeff and Audrey's newborn/ Adam and Jennifer's eloping in the hospital after Brenda gave birth.

_'It was Jennifer and Adam's eloping that gave him the idea, anyhow.' Timmy thought._

It was not the marriage he found unbelievable; his marriage to Russell was the most normal thing that'd happened to him all day. What he found unbelievable was that, somehow, Russell ended up feeling guilty about getting his 'green card' revoked.

"Woo-hoo! Earth to Timmy!" The blonde waved his hand in front of the Indian's face.

"What was so important that you had to drag me away from the celebrations this time..._Sir?_" _Oh_, the pictures that entered his head made him _shudder._

The shorter man smirked. "Now, now Timmy. I don't think that's the way you address your husband unless you're in-"

_"Oh god no!" The pictures that THAT statement conjured were TRULY UNWELCOME._

He shook his head trying to clear his mind of such things. But, as unwelcome as they were, they kept coming. "Are you okay? You seem to be having a seizure. Nurse!_Oh_..." Typical Russell. Checking out the nurses. It did help him clear his head though, reminding him that, _thank the lord,_ none of..._that _would _ever _happen.

"Mr. Dunbar-"_ Not the image he needed._" Sir-"_ He shook his head again, ridding himself of any inappropriate thoughts about his former boss. _" Russell Dunbar, stop thinking with your penis and tell me what you wanted to hear."

Russell muttered something about 'thinking with a different head' and 'got us into this situation'.

"No kidding, Sir." Timmy said dryly.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"You tried to turn a girl you met into me, mistook me for her and tried to get it on, had the nerve to tell me that I was trying to turn into her, and after I quit not you got my citizenship revoked!"

"That was an accident!"

"How could you not know your own ex-assistant's name?"

"It slipped from my mind. I thought it was a prank call!"

"Of course you did!"

Russell chuckled suddenly. "Look at us. We haven't even been married for a night and we're already fighting like an old married couple!"

"No, this is how we always get along!"

"And it takes a new meaning now that we're married!"

Timmy groaned and pulled on his hair as if trying to tear it out of his head. "I give up!" he groaned. "What are we even here for, Sir?"

"Well...I figured you might want to discuss what happens from here." Russell said. He shrugged, and added," Or whatever."

Timmy let his arms fall down to his sides and sighed. "I honestly don't know, Sir. I guess we can get on with our normal lives."

"What? Me annoying the hell out of my new assistant while you do who-knows-what at your new job? That doesn't sound very interesting."

"You'd want something different?" Timmy inquired.

"I don't know...maybe. I did follow you around for the first couple of days because of the chip I had put in you."

"So you're saying you did that because you missed me?"

"Who knows why I do half the stuff I do."

"You do half the stuff you do to get woman, Mr. Dunbar."

"Oh, right. Anyway, all I'm saying is that I'd like a change of pace- One that lasts longer than me marrying you so you can stay here."

"I'd just like to see how things go from now before we do anything." Timmy admitted.

"Really? I'm okay with that...I guess." Russell relied.

There was a long silence. Neither spoke, they just tried to keep eye contact with the other for as long as possible. Finally, Russell broke the silence.

"I think we should go back...you know, before they start thinking that we're, ya know."

Timmy bore a look of horror. "I would die before I would let anyone think that I would do any of THAT with you."

"Relax! I'm joking with you!" Russell chuckled. After a few more moments of silence, he added," We should go before they actually think that we actually-"

"I couldn't agree with you more." Timmy replied. Russell grinned.

He and Timmy walked down the hall and back to the others. Russell, rather hesitantly, put his arm around his husband and Timmy allowed it. Abruptly, Timmy stopped.

"What's wrong, dear?" Russell joked/inquired. Timmy smiled before leaning down and kissing his former boss on the cheek.

"You know what? I think I'll let that one slide." Russell told him.

Grinning, they joined their friends, and Jeff told them that he hoped they weren't doing any funny business in the hospital.

"Why does he think we're gay for each other?" Timmy whispered into his former bosses ear.

Russell shrugged. "Who knows?"


End file.
